


Goodbye

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bokushi is Very loved, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Self-cest, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: —Gracias —dices con una sonrisa. Tus ojos rojos, tus mejillas húmedas y tus labios rosados son la imagen perfecta para mí—. Por todo.Drabble. Akashi-centric.





	Goodbye

 

Me acerco a ti. Quieres llorar, quieres gritar. Tu boca se abre, pero ningún sonido escapa de tu garganta. Tus ojos destellan y lágrimas comienzan a salir de tus ojos. Te miro y aparto la mirada adolorido. La punzada en mi pecho crece y me es imposible estirar mi mano y acariciar tu mejilla, porque no puedo hacerlo, veo el dolor en tus ojos y permito que intentes calmarte.

Es la segunda vez que tienes un ataque tan fuerte como ese día, cuando llegué por primera vez a tu vida. Me duele verte así, pero sé que con unas palabras de aliento saldrás adelante y todo esto sólo será un muy mal recuerdo. Lo único que puedo hacer es protegerte por medio de palabras insignificantes. Físicamente estás agotado, estás cayendo, y ambos sabemos que no puedo sostenerte más. Veo como tus piernas flaquean y caes al suelo de rodillas. Desisto en ir hacia ti para saber si estás bien.

Comprendo el porqué de tu situación. Lo único que querías era esconderte de aquellos labios que juzgan, aquellos dedos que apuntan, aquellos ojos que culpan. Deseabas esconderte tras un disfraz que demostrara lo contrario, para así poder tomar el control, una salida fácil: yo. Me siento molesto contigo y conmigo, porque yo también sufro lo mismo, porque somos uno. Sin embargo, sé que lo que haré podrá ayudarte a superarlo.

Las lágrimas que continuan cayendo de tus ojos son como cuchillas enterrándose fuertemente en mi pecho. En tan sólo una mirada dices que lo sientes. ¿Por qué lo sientes? Nada de esto es tu culpa. En tan sólo una mirada revelas todos tus secretos. Querer escapar muy lejos, dejarlo todo para no regresar jamás. Yo también quiero salir de aquí y no mirar atrás, quiero escapar contigo para así no tener que enfrentarnos a esto. Sin pensar en nadie más, ocultos detrás de este único disfraz.

—No, me niego, no puedo —murmuras, tirando de tu cabello mientras tus rodillas se lastiman contra el piso, más lágrimas caen de tus ojos dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso en tus pálidas mejillas—. Quiero dejarme caer, que te quedes conmigo, renunciar a todo esto —levantas tu mirada cristalina, y con miedo, me miras a los ojos, haciéndome saber tu dolor por medio de tus orbes rojizos. Me acercó con lentitud hacia ti con temor a que me rechaces.

No lo haces.

Tomó tus brazos y beso tu mejilla, la siento húmeda contra mis labios. Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos. Tomo aire y te abrazo con fuerza. Sollozas y un interruptor en mi cabeza se acciona con solo escuchar tu respiración entrecortada. Tomo tus mejillas con los pulgares de mis manos y acerco mis labios a los tuyos para devorarlos de una manera apasionada y feroz. Tus manos suben por mis brazos, apretando suavemente.

Besas la comisura de mis labios separándote un momento y observo la belleza de tus ojos opacos. En solo una mirada dices que lo sientes, que no te importa la victoria si eso significa tener que renunciar a mí. No soporto escuchar esas palabras en mi cabeza y te tomo de la nuca, besándote nuevamente. El beso sigue apasionado y tus manos sobre mis hombros presionan suavemente hasta hacernos caer.

Tus mejillas húmedas y aquellas gotas saladas cayendo incesantemente sobre mi rostro me estrujan el corazón. Levanto una mano y separo nuestros rostros para así poder limpiar todo rastro de tus lágrimas de dolor.

—Estoy cansado —susurras. Te miro y tus ojos comienzan a brillar lentamente. 

—Tienes que hacerlo, por mí, por ellos. Al igual que yo —digo con la voz rota—. No puedes rendirte, sabes que siempre estaré contigo —acaricio tu cabello y dejo un casto beso sobre tu frente.

—Gracias —dices con una pequeña sonrisa. Tus ojos rojos, tus mejillas húmedas y tus labios rosados son la imagen perfecta para mí—. Por todo.

Lágrimas rebeldes se escapan por la comisura de mis ojos, pero sonrío complacido y presiono nuestros labios por última vez, percibiendo el sabor indescriptible que de alguna manera siempre han tenido tus labios.

Estarás bien, yo lo sé, porque aunque yo desaparezca, no estarás solo. Nunca volverás a estar solo.

_Desaparezco, me pierdo de mí, aquí, por ti._

 

…

 


End file.
